Born to please part 2
by Energy witch
Summary: *Continued from Psychedelic Hurricane's fic* Raised in an abusive household, Chet Alexander is the opposite of born leader, Johnny Worthington. When the two first meet, he looks up to him as his "hero". The two strike up a friendship and helps Chet overcome his dark past. But one night with lots of booze, their friendship starts spiraling downward.
1. Chapter IL

**AN: Attention everyone, as you probably know due to the passing of a fellow author of the breathtaking Monsters University fics, Behind Closet Doors and Born to Please. I along with fellow Readers, and Reviewers and friends of Psychedelic Hurricane, with her friend's permission are continuing the fic. **

**Now don't worry these fics are something we are doing together (along with the authors friends assistance), for now I am adopting one of the them and I couldn't help but notice that are some chapters from the fic 'Born to please' still in devianart that haven't been posted yet in Fanfiction net. So with everyone's permission I'm updating the chapters[which are 49(Chapter XXXXVIII) to 58 (LVIII)] now that I'm adopting the fic, placing the ones in devianart here and when we get to the part where it was left off, that's when we'll get started on how to continue but slow and steady of course.**

**So without further ado here's one of the continuing chapters belonging to Psychedelic Hurricane aka randallsulleylove in devianart.**

**Disclaimer: Pixar and Disney own Monters University and the original fic belongs to Psychedelic Hurricane. Just moving them here to Fanfiction net.**

* * *

**Chapter IL**

Apparently, the Dean still hasn't finished telling us about the different sports because she continues on, saying, "And now we reach the chess club. This club is open to any of you who want to test your minds against the other great minds at the school. Chess practices will be held weekly and there will be a chess tournament at the end of the year. Do well with the tournament and you will earn a trophy."

The word "trophy" immediately perks my interest. I've never gotten a trophy before in my life. Now that I think about it, I would really like to have a trophy of my own! Johnny gave me one of his trophies, which I really love, but wouldn't Johnny be proud if I earned my own trophy? I choose this moment to decide to join the chess club for Johnny if not for myself. I'll win the tournament and make him proud! Maybe he'll even give me a hug at the end of it! I know that Johnny isn't really a touchy-feely monster since he told me that himself on the day we first met up with each other at college, but I still can't help but hope that Johnny will be so pleased with me that he will give me a hug! I like hugs. Hugs are nice! I never really got hugs back at home…

The Dean still isn't done with her speech because her next words cut off my runaway train of thought as she says, "Now that we've covered the team houses, sports, and clubs, I just have one more matter to discuss with you. This has to do with phone calls. Each week, you are allowed one five minute phone call on Sunday mornings. You may use this phone call to connect with your family or friends outside of the university. However, do keep in mind that your phone calls will be timed and cut off after the five minute mark. I believe that is all. Does anyone have any questions?"

I think to myself to see if I have any questions for the Dean. Nothing comes to my mind, so I shake my head and speak aloud, "Nope! No questions from over here." Thinking that we're supposed to clap at the end of speeches – isn't that what monsters do at the end of big speeches? – I put my claws together and start clapping loudly for the Dean. Everyone in the cafeteria turns to look at me like I've lost my mind. Oh snap, maybe you're not supposed to applaud after speeches. I do kind of have a tendency to get things mixed up from time to time.

The Dean clears her throat, drawing the inquisitive monster eyes from around the room away from me and back to her. Giving us a satisfied look, the Dean says, "I believe that is all for tonight. Again, if you have any questions or concerns, you may visit my office. The pamphlets listing the times and locations for the different club and sports tryouts are set on a table next to the door of the cafeteria. Feel free to take one before leaving. Good evening."

With that said, the Dean spreads her majestic wings and lifts herself off of the floor as if flying is effortless for her. As soon as the headmistress disappears, chatter breaks out from all over the lunchroom. In fact, there's so much babbling going on that our group of five can't even hold a conversation without screaming at each other.

Johnny waves one of his clawed hands in an upward direction as if to say, "Let's go." Since Johnny is the leader, the rest of us immediately get to our feet and file after him in a line as the gray-furred monster cuts through the clusters of monsters gathered throughout the lunchroom. Once the five of us are outside in the hallways, we can talk again. This is a very good thing! After all, I do like talking.

"Well, I dunno about the rest of you, but I sure as hell am moving into the ROR house tomorrow morning," Reggie informs us with a crazy grin on his face. Underneath that grin, I can tell that something is still bothering him though. Even if I'm not the brightest bulb in the box, I think that I'm pretty good at knowing when a monster is happy or not. Something tells me that Reggie isn't happy. Maybe he's still upset with Javier for breeding with Susan? I dunno, but it does seem like the three-eyed monster is quick to turn green with envy.

"Reg, we're all moving into the ROR house tomorrow morning," Javier tells his friend in a matter of fact tone of voice before he turns to Johnny and asks, "Will it be easy figuring out which house is the ROR house or will we need a description of it?"

Johnny chuckles that low, smooth laugh of his that always makes my pulse begin to race as he replies, "Believe me when I say that the ROR house is the best house on campus. You won't be able to mistake it with any of the other team houses." Johnny pauses here for a moment before pulling out five pamphlets from behind his back, holding one out to each of us before saying, "I had a feeling that you lot would forget to get the pamphlets regarding the university clubs and sports on your way out of the lunchroom, so I did you all a favor and got them for you earlier."

"Wow, thanks, boss! You're always thinking, aren't you?" I beam up at Johnny as I carefully take a pamphlet from him and cautiously open it up since I have been known to accidentally rip paper with my clumsy crab claws before.

While I hold the pamphlet up to my eye in an attempt to see it better, Chip takes a step backward and says, "Alright, I think that I'm going to head off to bed. There's a lot to do before tomorrow and something tells me that I'm going to be moving most of the stuff from our room to the ROR house." I notice Chip send a wry look in Johnny's direction before he adds, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Aw, do you have to leave already?" Reggie whines, not wanting our group to break up so soon. He pouts for a moment before visibly brightening and saying, "I guess that at least we get to party tomorrow night though! We'll party all night long, won't we, Jav? You've got the booze and the dope and Johnny's got the girls!"

"I wouldn't say that I've 'got the girls'. I don't have them anywhere. They just seem to follow me around like a magnet," Johnny points out ruefully before taking a step in Chip's direction. "I have studying to do and I should pitch in and give Chip a hand with packing up the things that we want to move to the ROR house."

"Bye Johnny!" I call out, making sure to wave to the handsome monster as he turns and starts down the hallway with Chip, the two of them talking in quiet voices as usual. I get the feeling that Chip and Johnny are actually pretty close since they've known each other for a year longer than the rest of us. I mean, they're always talking together and stuff! For the first time ever, I find myself feeling jealous of Chip.

"Well, if we're pulling an all-nighter tomorrow, I guess that I should go and get some sleep even if it means spending time with Waxford," Reggie says, pulling a face as he starts down the hallway in the opposite direction of Chip and Johnny, adding, "Later, dudes."

At this point, it's just Javier and me left in the hallway. Turning his four eyes down to me, Javier says, "Guess we might as well hit the sack early, huh? Tomorrow's gonna be a long day with the moving and with one of Johnny's famous ROR house parties tomorrow night."

I nod and scuttle after the buggy monster as he takes long strides down the hallway. Curious about something, I ask, "Johnny's parties are famous? Wow! I knew that Johnny was popular, but I didn't realize that he was that popular! Johnny's so amazing. Who wouldn't want to be Johnny?"

Javier decides not to respond to my comment and instead rolls his pink eyes at me while the two of us make our way up to our shared dorm room. I scuttle behind Javier on the way to the room and try to multi-task at the same time by looking through my pamphlet on the sports and university clubs. It turns out that I'm not so good at multi-tasking though because I end up running into three or four monsters in the hallway as well as two walls.

After I run into my second wall, Javier turns and looks over his shoulder at me, saying, "Gee, crab man, can't you just wait and look at that once you get to the dormitory so you stop smacking your head every two seconds? You're gonna start affecting your brain real soon and ya know what that means. If ya don't keep up your grades, you're gonna get kicked off of Roar Omega Roar."

I really wish that Javier hadn't brought this up because it's something that I've been worrying about lately. Supposing that he has a good point, I put down my pamphlet and walk the remaining few hallways with Javier until we reach our dorm room. Once there, we shuffle inside it and both go to our beds. Javier goes for his black bag where he conceals his pills and dope and I reach for my math textbook and Johnny's shirt. It still smells like Johnny. Forgetting that Javier is in the room, I lift the shirt to my nose and take a nice, deep sniff of it, inhaling an exotic musky scent that can only be described as Johnny's own unique smell.

Looking up, I notice Javier looking at me with a what-the-fuck expression on his face. Finally, he shakes his bug-like head and decides, "I don't even wanna know what you're doing, so I'm not even gonna ask."

"Okay," I reply since I didn't really want to explain why I was smeling Johnny's shirt anyway. Ignoring the fact that Javier is still sending me a sideways glance, I go on to start reviewing my math chapter for Professor Knight. Surprisingly enough, I still remember the difference between a plus and a minus sign!

Feeling happy about the way my math homework is going, I'm completely absorbed in one of my arithmetic problems when Javier says from across the room, "Say, why did you bring Susan up to Reggie earlier?"

"Huh?" I ask, completely lost for a moment. Now that Javier has changed the topic of conversation, I forget all about my current math problem and try to remember who Susan is. Oh, right, she's that purple and red haired girl who slept with Javier the other night. Shrugging my shoulders, I admit innocently enough, "I dunno really! I was just looking for something to talk about since you guys weren't talking to me."

Javier thinks about this and then seems to realize that my mind doesn't work the same way that his does and that I really didn't mean any harm when I brought the topic of Susan up earlier. Sighing, he says, "Alright, fine, I'll let ya off the hook this time, but just so ya know, it's better not to mention the chicks I fuck with in front of Reggie."

"Oh, so you noticed it to? You know, the way Reggie got all uncomfortable when we started talking about Susan?" I ask, glad to know that I'm not the only one who noticed this. "I wonder why he felt that way."

"I betcha Reggie's still a virgin what with all his talk of bangin' hot chicks and stuff. He obsesses over it to the point where I'm almost positive that he's never done it before," Javier says, apparently not having an issue with talking about breeding with me.

I notice a longing look come into Javier's eyes and speak without thinking, saying, "And you want to be his first, right?" I pause and think about this for a moment before I add, "I bet that I could find out for you whether or not Reggie's bred with anyone before."

Javier stops trying to pretend that he doesn't care about Reggie's sexual status and finally asks, "Really? Ya think that you could figure that out? Whaddya want in exchange though, crab man? I thought that ya weren't into dope and all of that shit."

"I'm not into any of that and I don't want anything in return. I just offered to be nice," I reply, finding it kind of weird that Javier thinks that I wouldn't just offer to help him out of the goodness in my heart. Then again, I suppose this makes sense since Javier has spent so many years living out on the streets. You don't get anything for free when you're homeless. Suddenly, I do think of one thing that I would like from Javier and say, "Well, actually there is one thing. Maybe you could help me out in the future if there's a time when I ever need your help."

"Sure thing," Javier replies, still looking shocked that I offered to do him a favor without asking for anything in return.

I'm about to go back to my textbook when I suddenly look twice at Javier. The blue-colored monster is sitting cross-legged on his bed in a position that I've never seen him in before. This new position lets me see the insides of his thighs, which are covered with long, whitish scars. I can't help but stare, my eye practically bugging out of my head as I do so. I have a lot of little scars from when daddy beat me and bred with me, but none of them are this big!

Sensing the fact that I'm staring at him, Javier, who's already halfway to la la land because he's taken several of his magic pills, glances sideways at me and asks, "Whatcha thinkin' about, Chet? You're lookin' at me really weird. Look, if ya don't want to talk to Reg, that's fine. I get it."

Javier keeps talking, but I have a hard time listening to him while I'm staring at those long scars covering the bug's inner thighs. Finally, I manage to tear my eyes away from the marks and point a claw toward them instead, asking, "What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Javier, who is mostly zoned out at this point, slurs at me in confusion before he follows my gaze toward his scars. Finally realizing what I'm referring to, Javier immediately rolls onto his side into a new position on the bed and stares at the ceiling, trying to brush off the subject as he says, "Those are nothin'."

"Javier, you're scarred! Scars aren't nothing! Something obviously happened to you! What was it?" I ask, feeling worried for my friend. I may not be as close to Javier as I am to the rest of the ROR gang, but I still care for him and it worries me to know that he might be hiding a secret even darker than mine. Now that I think about it, my secret isn't really even a secret anymore since Chip knows about it, but that's not the point. I just hope that Javier will tell me what's going on.


	2. Chapter L

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Alot was happening lately and needed to make time. Like I said earlier I'm posting the chapters of this fic from devianart to here in Fanfiction. net. And as soon I reach the part where it was left off, that's when we'll (Me and other authors plus friends of Jenna) get started on how to continue but slow and steady of course.**

**And here's the next belonging to Psychedelic Hurricane aka randallsulleylove in devianart.**

**Disclaimer: Pixar and Disney own Monters University and the original fic belongs to Psychedelic Hurricane. Just moving them here to Fanfiction net.**

* * *

**Chapter L**

I wait for Javier to speak, still having a hard time not staring at his scarred thighs even though the bug-like monster is now lying on his side in a position that doesn't allow me to make out the spidery white lines. Javier doesn't answer me at first and I start to think that he's just going to try and pass the scars off as "nothing" again. As much as I want Javier to tell me what happened to him, I have to see things from his point of view. If the buggy monster noticed the scars hidden on all of the wrong places of my body, would I tell him the truth? …Probably not. Chip managed to get the truth out of me, but Javier is different.

Apparently going to share his story, the drugged monster rotates his four eyes in my direction and asks, "Are ya sure that ya really want to know what happened? It ain't a pretty story for innocent little ears like yours."

I tilt my head at Javier, wondering why he thinks that my ears are innocent. Do I give off the impression of innocence even though my past has been a living hell? Deciding that this must be a good thing that I don't act like I've been scarred for life, I turn to Javier and nod, saying, "I want to know what happened."

"Fine, but remember that you were the one who asked to hear this," Javier reminds me in a slurred tone of voice. Part of me thinks that he's only agreed to tell me about his past because he's halfway to never land in a drugged stupor. Hopefully, he'll tell me the whole story before he passes out. Javier continues on in a blurred voice, "It happened about four years ago, I think. Ya start to lose track of time when you've been out livin' on the streets for so long. Anyway, I was drug dealin' with a guy on the corner when he said that he saw someone coming and suggested that we move to a nearby alley. I didn't wanna get caught for obvious reasons and so I followed the guy to the alley without even looking to see if someone really was coming or not. Stupid, right?"

I think about Javier's words and slowly shake my head. If I was doing something that I could get into trouble for out in the open, I would move into hiding as well! Looking across the room at the pink-eyed monster whose antennae are now flopping in his face, I reply, "No, you're not stupid. That's what I would've done too!"

"Well, you're stupid too then because following a stranger into a dark alley ain't a good idea under any circumstance. I started talking about the price that the bastard had promised me in exchange for the dope when he grabbed me, slammed a hand over my mouth, and raped me. There's not much more to say than that. Bastard left me for dead after that encounter, but I kept on fighting and made it through the following days. Guess I still had some hope for a better future," Javier shrugs his shoulders carelessly as if the ordeal no longer affects him.

My eye practically pops out of my head at Javier's confession. Unable to help myself, I stare at him and ask in astonishment, "You were raped?"

"Yeah, I was. What's so weird about that? Rape's a real common crime. Besides, I was young and stupid. Think I was fifteen years old back then, but I don't remember. Doesn't matter anymore really," Javier says tonelessly as his head falls onto his pillow and he stares blankly at the wall across from him.

Suddenly, I feel like I know why Javier tries to drown himself in booze and dope. He wants to forget his past, but he can't without the help of narcotics. Still, I have a hard time imagining someone like Javier getting raped! He's so tall and scary looking with his sharp teeth, wings, and four eyes!

"It's just that you're so big and scary!" I respond to Javier's previous question. "I wouldn't have guessed that you could be raped. You seem like the tough sort of guy who could fight off anyone who might try to lay a hand on you!"

Javier chuckles a morbid sounding laugh, which allows me a little glimpse at his dark past as he tells me, "Chet, there are bigger bugs out there who are a good three feet taller than me. You might think that I look scary, but y'all don't know that I'm actually one of the weakest monsters on this fuckin' planet. Bugs aren't strong. There's a reason why we get squashed with fly swatters, ya know. I'm just grateful that I ain't dead yet."

I nod slowly, realizing that we all have our dark secrets even though we try to pretend like we all live perfectly normal, happy lives. Javier seemed like a pretty normal monster when I first met him besides for the whole drug addiction thing, but now I realize what being homeless has done to him. Javier sees me as "innocent" because I've concealed my past so well. I wonder how much more we would find out about one another if we all shared our darkest secrets.

"I'm really sowwy," I tell Javier, knowing exactly what it's like to be raped. Truth be told, I think that Javier was raped worse than me though. Daddy never bred with me hard enough to kill me. He had to be somewhat gentle with me even on his roughest days or else he wouldn't have anyone to breed with the next day. From the scars on Javier's thighs, the monster who raped him didn't care if the insect lived or died.

"Don't be," Javier replies to me with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's done with. 'Sides, I'm at a better point in life now. I'm off of the streets and I'm at a school where I'm trainin' to get a real job. Maybe I'll become a scarer someday if I'm lucky. Would be nice to have a real job of some sort."

"You'll definitely become a scarer someday!" I tell Javier confidently. In my mind, the pink-eyed monster is very scary! He has a better chance of becoming a scarer than Chip, Reggie, or myself even! The only monster who looks scarier than Javier is Johnny because Johnny is the best at, well, everything!

"Eh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. If Hardscrabble decides that she doesn't like me for whatever reason, then I'm totally screwed," Javier says pessimistically. I've gotta admit that he has a point; the Dean is very particular when it comes to her students.

I think for a few minutes before noticing something strange. Despite having been raped, Javier seems not to have any sort of aversion toward breeding. After all, I found him fucking Suzy the other day! Curious about this, I ask, "How did you get over it? You know, the rape? Didn't it affect your outlook on breeding?"

Eyes still glued to the wall opposite him, Javier says in a slur that causes his words to run together, "Nah, not really. I wasn't a virgin when it happened. See, when you're forced to live on the streets, you've gotta do whatever it takes to survive. I sold myself a few times before it happened. It wasn't something that I liked doing, but ya gotta do what you've gotta do," Javier says, giving me another peek into his past.

"Wow," I exclaim, unsure how anyone could actually sell his or her body for money. Then again, I guess that it's better than ending up dead…or is it? I remember wishing that I could die several times when daddy pushed my face into the mattress and tried to mold my body into it with his rough slams. "I don't think that I could ever do that. Um, Javier? Can I ask you something?"

"Ya just did," Javier replies ruefully, his eyes half-shut at this point. Waving a lazy hand in the air, he adds, "I guess so though. I mean, why not at this point? Whatcha want to know?"

"Do you believe in love?" I ask simply, wanting to know another rape victim's opinion on the subject. Mommy had me convinced that true love only existed in fairy tales and that breeding is only done to repopulate the planet, but Chip told me that love and lovemaking are real, related emotions. Sometimes I just don't know what to believe! One thing that seems clear to me is that I'm falling in love with Johnny though. I'm not scared of him even after daddy hurt me night after night.

"Love? Geez, what kinda question is that?" Javier snorts. I shrug my shoulders and play with the edge of the comforter on my mattress with a claw as I wait for the four-eyed monster's answer. Finally, Javier sighs and admits, "I guess I believe in love, yeah. It's just…not easy to find. Sometimes it fucks you over. It turned me into a sex slave, but don't ask about that 'cuz it's another long story."

"But you love Reggie, don't you? You could have true love if you told him how you feel about him! I think that you should tell him what you told me. Reggie could help you get past all of this and maybe he'd keep you from, um, drugging yourself up so much," I admit because I honestly think that all of this pill overdosing and drug doing is going to come back and bite Javier someday.

Even though Javier looks mostly asleep at this point, his eyes immediately pop open at my words and he shakes his head, his antennae flopping in his face as he says, "No fuckin' way am I telling Reg any of this, and if you value your life, ya ain't gonna tell him any of it either!"

"But why not?" I press Javier since I feel like he's being kinda silly. He loves Reggie and Reggie obviously feels the same way toward him. I think that Reggie's love could help Javier get over his troubled past. I know that Johnny's love would help me. I'm never going to get that, of course, but Javier could and he's turning down something that could be really good!

"That's the stupidest question you've asked me tonight," Javier points out with as sleepy glare in my direction. "From what I know, Reg has lived with overprotective parents for the last eighteen years. He doesn't know shit about what the world's really like and he's more likely than not a virgin. I'm not gonna be the one to bring him over to the dark side. 'Sides, he deserves better."

"I don't think that there is 'better'," I point out my honest opinion. "Reggie really does seem attracted to you. Even Chip and Johnny have noticed it! You two are perfect for each other."

"No, we're not. Reg is innocent. Yeah, he's wild and rambunctious, but he deserves better than me. I've whored myself, slept with countless monsters, and I'm not about to drag Reg down with me. The only way I fuck girls is doggy style so they can't look at me and see the scars of my past. If I ever did it with Reg, I'd wanna look into his eyes, wouldn't want to hide from him…" Javier shrugs his shoulders and closes his eyes, murmuring, "God, I dunno how ya got me to say so much. Must be the damned pills. Forget this conversation ever happened alright?"

"Um, I'll try," I fib since I won't be forgetting out chat anytime soon. Wanting to ask the buggy monster one more question before he falls asleep, I add, "Um, Javier? Can I ask you just one more question? I pwomise that this is the last one!"

"Shit, you said that last time," Javier complains, his eyes still closed. "Fine though, one more damn question and then I'm gonna crash."

Knowing that I'm asking something super embarrassing, but also knowing that Javier will probably forget that we even had this conversation by morning because he's so drugged up, I ask, "Do you think that Johnny could ever love me? Do you think that I might have a chance with him someday?"

"…Whoa. Way to flip the conversation a full one-eighty," Javier slurs as I change the topic of the conversation from him and Reggie to me and Johnny. He thinks about this for a moment while I fiddle with my crab claws, unable to sit still as usual. Finally, Javier says, "Guess there's a possibility that he could love ya. He doesn't now, but that doesn't mean that he won't in the future. D'ya have a chance with him though? Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but no. You've got no idea how much pressure Johnny's father puts on him to uphold the family name and shit. I heard him talking to Chip about it earlier. Fucking around with you would ruin his reputation. Sorry, crab man."

I try not to feel too hurt by Javier's words because deep inside I know that they're true. Although Johnny hasn't spoken with me about his father, I do know that he has lots of pressure on him to do well at the university. After all, didn't his daddy want him to earn more trophies than he earned last year or something like that? I don't remember exactly, but it seems like we all have hidden problems that we try to keep in the dark.

"Well, if you're done givin' me the Spanish Inquisition, I'm gonna crash, alright?" Javier mumbles at me from where he's curled himself up under the sheets, his long claws folded over the edge of the sheet. I realize for the first time that Javier only looks truly happy when he's sleeping.

Empathy wells up inside me and I decide that I have to do one more thing. Flinging my arithmetic textbook across the bed from me, I slide off of my mattress and add, "Wait a sec!"

"Gah, what now?" Javier slurs, squeezing his eyes more tightly shut as I scuttle over to him and throw my arms around his neck in a comforting hug. Even though Javier's more asleep than awake, he manages to blink his pink eyes at me in shock before a half-smile crosses his face and he slings an arm around me to give me a lazy hug back, mumbling, "Thanks. I'm okay now though. Don't have to spend your time worryin' about me."

"I know," I reply since this is something that I've always known. Javier is one tough bug. He's lived through a lot and even if he responds to what life's thrown at him in all of the wrong ways – booze, dope, sex, and pills – he's still here and trying to make a better life for himself. I have to admit that I admire him in a way. Patting the bug's shoulder, I give him a brotherly smile before saying, "Sleep well, Javier!"

With that said, I scuttle across the floor and flop onto my own bed. As I drift off into darkness, I make myself a promise. Even if Johnny and I never get together like Javier and Chip both predicted, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Javier with Reggie.


	3. Chapter LI

**An: Sorry for the delay for those who are reading in Fanfiction net. Alot has been going on, considering next week christmas will be here soon and such.**

**Until then here's one the chapters from devianart and Psychedelic Hurricane. **

**Like I said ealier the fic belongs to Psychedelic Hurricane aka randallsulleylove in devianart. Monsters University belongs to both Pixar and Disney. The chapters I'm posting right now are the ones from devianart which I'm placing here in Fanfiction net. And we'll see how to continue it with other authors when we get to Chapter 58.**

* * *

**Chapter LI**

The next day, I wake up all on my own because Javier didn't bother to set his alarm clock. It's Saturday, and after both of us stayed up late last night talking, neither of us are in a hurry to get up. In a way, it makes me feel better knowing about Javier's past. I now know that I'm not the only monster in our fraternity that has a dark past. If anything, Javier's past is even darker than mine. I hold a new respect for him that I didn't have for him before.

Wanting to move into the ROR house right away this morning but not wanting to disturb Javier since the bug is still asleep with his antennae falling in his face, I slide off of my bed and scuttle quietly across the room to get my things together. I don't really have that much stuff to take to the ROR house with me. There are my textbooks, notebooks, school supplies, baseball caps, Johnny's trophy, and Johnny's shirt to bring along with me, but other than that, I don't have a single penny to my name.

I do try to be quiet as I stack my textbooks into piles on the floor, but somehow or the other one of my crab legs hits a pile of books and sends them flying across the room. Crash! The loud sound of books smacking against hard walls reverberates around the room. Javier sits up in bed and swipes his antennae out of his eyes, looking confused about where he is for a moment before his eyes latch onto me looking up at him sheepishly from my pile of scattered books all over the floor.

"I'm sowwy! I really didn't mean to wake you up! It was a complete accident," I explain fervently to Javier as I wave a crab claw at the books littered all over the floor. "I'm not really sure what happened. I guess that I accidentally ran into one of the piles of books when I wasn't looking! I was packing so we can move into the-"

"Into the ROR house, yeah, I know," Javier replies, finishing my sentence for me as he shrugs his shoulders and pulls himself off of the bed. He doesn't look very good. Something about him makes him look sick. His pink eyes are pinker than usual and he seems to sway slightly when he reaches a standing position. Still, the blue monster acts completely normal as he admits, "Probably a good thing that ya woke me up so I can pack up my shit to bring to the ROR house as well."

Glad that Javier isn't mad at me, I smile at him and go back to collecting my books before going to the door that leads out of the dorm room to make my first trip to the ROR house. As I step outside into the hallway, one of my crab legs bangs into something and I trip forward before crashing to the ground with a much louder thud than the one that my books made when they fell earlier. Rubbing my head and feeling glad to have a hard exoskeleton, I sit up and glance blearily over at what I just tripped on.

Javier swoops down next to me from out of nowhere and helps tug me to my feet before he looks toward the door and asks, "Who the hell would leave a pile of boxes right outside of our damn door, huh? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I reply before detecting a folded sheet of white resting on top of one of the boxes. Pointing it out, I say, "Oh look, there's a note that goes with it! Maybe it explains what we're supposed to do with the boxes?"

Reaching forward, Javier plucks up the note with his long black claws and unfolds it before skimming it and rolling his eyes. "It's from Chip. He thought that we might want some boxes to pack our shit in to make it easier to move everything to the ROR house. While I'll admit that the dude's got a good idea, did he really have to leave the boxes right outside of our dorm room door?"

"I don't know, but boxes are a good idea!" I say optimistically, already having recovered from my fall. I scurry forward and take a box into each of my crab claws before stepping back into the dorm room and proceeding to fill the boxes with my belongings. Looking at each box proudly, I say, "Now I have a box for my baseball caps and another one for my books!"

"Cool," Javier says passively as he enters the dorm room with the rest of the boxes. After plopping them down on his side of the room, Javier starts dumping his own belongings into the remaining boxes. He uses one of them for school supplies, another one for clothes, and a third box for a big, expensive-looking snow globe that I've never seen before. Huh. Why did I never notice it before? Also, is it just me or does a snow globe seem like a weird thing for Javier to have?

"Hey Javier, where did that snow globe come from?" I ask the buggy monster, unable to keep my question to myself as I look from Javier to the swirling snow globe. From where I'm sitting, I can't see what's inside of it or what's decorating the snow globe. I guess that's because I have only one eye and my vision isn't so good.

Javier immediately stiffens at my mention of the snow globe and quickly boxes it up, avoiding my eye as he shrugs and mumbles, "It was a gift from a friend, okay? No, I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking. C'mon, let's go."

Apparently in a hurry to get out of here and to stop talking about the mysterious snow globe, Javier picks up two of his boxes and steps across the room with his usual black bag slung over his shoulder. Wanting to help out, I tuck my two boxes under one of my crab arms and motion to the last box marked "fragile" on Javier's side of the room, asking, "Want me to get the last box for you? I have a free crab claw."

"Um, sure, I guess," Javier says, seeming relieved that I've dropped the subject of the snow globe. I haven't forgotten about it yet, but knowing me, I probably will forget about it until the next time that I see it again. Of course, knowing this doesn't lessen my curiosity about the snow globe at all. Is Javier hiding more dark secrets from me?

I pick up Javier's remaining box and balance the other two boxes in my arms before throwing Johnny's shirt on top of them and following the bug-like monster out of the room. For a Saturday, it's actually really busy in the hallway! Noise bounces against the walls as several monsters chatter about the team houses and drag their belongings from the hallway down to the stairs.

By the time Javier and I have weaved through the maze of students in the school, it's a sunny but windy afternoon outside. I smile at the sun and ignore the wind as I scuttle along excitedly toward the back of the school, asking Javier, "Have you ever seen the ROR house before? It's supposed to be really fancy according to Johnny!"

"Nope, I've never seen it before," Javier says before he adjusts the strap of his black bag over his shoulder and squints into the distance, asking, "Say, is that it up there straight ahead of us? Ya know, that big brown building there with the windows on either side of the door?"

I narrow my eye into a slit and try to see what Javier is pointing out, but all I see is a big brown blur because of my bad vision. Shrugging, I say, "I can't tell yet, but let's go find out!"

As I hurry along forward at a speedier pace, a strong gust of wind insists on picking my hat up off of my head. Forgetting all about the boxes in my arms, I drop them onto the ground as well as Johnny's shirt as I jump into the air, trying to reach for my special Roar Omega Roar cap! Unfortunately, the wind must really want that hat because it's just out of my reach and is now floating along in the air several feet to my left.

"Hey, get back here! That's mine! It was a gift from Johnny," I explain to the wind, earning me several odd looks from students who are passing by Javier and me to get to the team houses. Luckily, I manage to swipe the hat out of my air, but when I turn back to Javier, he doesn't look too happy.

"Chet, there was a reason why that box you just dropped was labeled 'fragile'! Fragile things are things that ya ain't supposed to drop!" Javier groans as he looks at the scattered boxes now lying all over the bright green grass.

"I'm sowwy!" I apologize, feeling as if I'm doing an awful lot of apologizing lately. Suddenly, two and two come together in my mind and I realize that Javier's special snow globe is probably inside of the box that I just dropped. Looking horrified, I scuttle over to it and immediately start opening the cardboard box, exclaiming, "Oh my god, your special snow globe is in here, isn't it? It's probably broken and it's all my fault!"

Javier opens his mouth to say something, but I get the box open at that very moment and both of us hold our breaths as we peer inside of the dark enclosure. To my relief, the snow globe is still intact. Nothing on it has chipped off or looks like it's been tampered with. Phew! That was a close call!

"I think that your preddy snow globe is okay, Javier!" I point out to the monster leaning over my shoulder just in case he wanted to know about the status of his snow globe. Taking a closer look at it, I notice that the snow globe's cream-colored base has been carved with hearts and that there are two hearts in the center of the globe. Tilting my head at it curiously, I ask, "Who gave this to you?"

"Look, I, um, kinda lied to ya about it earlier. It wasn't a gift," Javier says uneasily as he leans down and re-boxes the snow globe. I look at him blankly, wondering if my friend is actually some sort of criminal! That could be a very bad thing for both of us. Still looking awkward, Javier replies, "I deserved it though. I took it from someone who owed me shit, more shit than he'll ever be able to make up for. It wasn't a fair trade, so don't ya worry about it."

"Oh," I reply, trying to make sense of this in my mind. "So it's okay to take things from other monsters if they owe you money?"

"Depending on what they take from you, yeah," Javier shrugs, still looking like he's hiding something from me. I like talking and asking questions, so I already have my mouth open to ask why Javier took a heart-shaped snow globe from the monster who owed him money out of all things, but Javier is already talking, pointing to something floating through the air as he says, "Um, there goes your shirt…or should I say Johnny's shirt?"

Following Javier's black claw, I look up just in time to see the wind pull the shirt that Johnny gave me so far up into the air that I can't see it anymore! Even though I know that I'll never reach it, I jump up and down in an attempt to grab the shirt and call out, "Shirt! Shirt, come back! I need you!"

Apparently, the shirt is not listening to me because it does not come back. Instead, it continues traveling up, up, and away. I stare up at it helplessly as Javier slaps a hand on my shoulder, saying, "Tough luck, man. At least you don't actually wear shirts though. C'mon, we're almost to the ROR house."

Turning, I notice that Javier is right and that we've almost reached the large, two-story brick building that was nothing but a big blur to me moments earlier. I nod and say, "Okay. It was just a shirt, I guess." Javier nods and starts on his way again as I add to myself, "It was Johnny's shirt though, which made it special…"

Suddenly, a big green blur flings itself out of the entrance of the ROR house and charges out of it directly toward Javier and me. I manage to avoid the flying object, but my four-eyed friend is not so lucky. Reggie runs directly into Javier and sends them both toppling to the ground. The fuzzy green monster lands right on top of Javier, both of them breathing hard and blinking at each other confusedly.

"Oh, um, sorry, Jav!" Reggie says, blushing under his prickly fur as he rolls off of his friend. "I was just kinda excited about the party for tonight. Wait until you see the ROR house, man! It's wicked awesome!"

"S'okay, Reg," Javier replies a bit dazedly as he gets to his feet and swings his black bag over his shoulder again. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Reggie picks up Javier's two remaining boxes for him and starts toward the ROR house with them in his arms. Shooting me a backward glance, Javier asks, "Say, ya comin' or not?"

"I'm coming," I reply gloomily, still upset over the loss of Johnny's shirt.

Reggie follows Javier's eyes to me and whispers to his friend in none too soft of a voice, "What's up with him?"

"Oh, he just happened to lose a shirt that Johnny gave to him, that's all," Javier shrugs, pushing off the matter as if it's no big deal as he steps up the stairs that lead to the ROR house's porch.

Reggie starts snickering, so I point out in a whining tone of voice, "It wasn't just a normal shirt though! It was a special shirt! Johnny gave it to me and it even smelled like Johnny!"

At my words, both ROR members can't help but snicker and smile. I don't get what's so funny and stare at the ground, still upset. Suddenly, a deep, pleasant voice from behind me makes everything better as Johnny steps up to me and says, "What's this about a missing shirt? Look, if it really meant all that much to you, I'll give you another shirt. I've got several of them."

"You do? Thank you so much, boss! You're the very best boss ever!" I exclaim, suddenly feeling very happy as I turn, drop my boxes onto the ground for the third or fourth time today, and fling my arms around Johnny's waist, resting my head against his chest as I ask him, "You really mean it?"

"I mean it if you let go of me," Johnny says ruefully, looking uncomfortable by my hug. "Alright, now come see your new rooms, you lot. Chip hasn't gotten here yet, so you still get a choice of what rooms you want."

I hurry after Johnny, still feeling happy, but not as happy as I was a second ago. Javier is right; Johnny won't ever fall in love me with me. He might see me as a friend, but he doesn't like my hugs. I'll probably always just be one of his eager-to-please teammates.


	4. Chapter LII

**AN:Well I had a great Christmas, along with New year just beginning. Here's another one of the chapters from devianart and Psychedelic Hurricane.**

**Like I said ealier the fic belongs to Psychedelic Hurricane aka randallsulleylove in devianart. Monsters University belongs to both Pixar and Disney. The chapters I'm posting right now are the ones from devianart which I'm placing here in Fanfiction net. And we'll see how to continue it with other authors when we get to Chapter 58.**

* * *

**Chapter LII**

Johnny, Javier, Reggie, and I all plod up the stairs that lead to the ROR house and step into the brick building for the first time. Wow! Johnny was right about this place; it really is fancy! I look around myself in awe and take in the living room. It's a big room with a plush, burgundy couch sitting in front of a large-screened TV on one side of the room. On the other side of the room is a smaller TV with video gaming devices attached to it. Several beanbag chairs are sprinkled throughout this side of the room. It sure looks comfy in here!

I'm about to make a line straight for the couch to see just how soft it really is when Johnny suggests, "Why don't I give you three the grand tour of this place? Chip isn't here, but he's been here before, so I don't think that he needs the tour."

"Ooo, I'd love a tour! Take me on the tour! Pwease?" I ask, bouncing up and down and practically dropping the boxes that I'm carrying under my arms in the process. Getting a tour of this place will be a very good thing for me since I have an easy time getting lost. Besides, what could possibly be better than getting a tour from Roar Omega Roar's leader? Grinning like Christmas has come early this year, I come to a halt in front of Johnny and wait for him to lead the way through the ROR house.

Chuckling at my enthusiasm, Johnny waves his clawed hand at us and says, "Come on then, you lot. You'd better learn the ins and outs of this place because it's going to be your home from now until the end of the school year. Who knows? Some of you might even end up coming back here next year."

"Oh, you mean like Chip?" I ask as I trail after Johnny, practically glued to his side for two reasons. Firstly, I don't wanna get lost, which is something that is likely to happen to me. Secondly, I just like being close to Johnny. Going on, I tilt my head at the tall monster striding along next to me and add, "Chip came back to the school because he didn't graduate, right?"

Johnny leads us through a set of tall doors and into a new room as he replies, "Yes, but that's not the only reason why a monster might return to Monsters University. After all, this is my fourth year here and I easily could've graduated after my first year here if I had wanted to. You may find that college life suits you better than a life working at Monsters Inc., Fear Tech, or some other large company."

"Eh, I don't wanna work at some big company or stay at college," Reggie points out as he trails into the new room behind Johnny and me. "I just wanna earn some cash and open a bowling alley! Think of how awesome that would be!"

Javier sends his friend a dry smile and shakes his head at him in amusement, murmuring, "I still don't get you, Reg. You could be one of the scariest monsters on campus, but even though you're training to become a scarer, your only goal in life is to open a bowling alley."

"So? I don't see anything wrong with that. Bowling alleys are a hell of a lot of fun. You know what? I'm gonna take you bowling sometime so you can see how much fun it is!" Reggie tells Javier before looking around the new room that we're standing in. His gaping jaw practically drops to the floor as he looks around himself and exclaims, "Gee, man, what's this? The party room or what?"

I follow Reggie's gaze around the room and definitely have to admit that this looks like a room for partying! I detect a large stereo on one side of the room. A ginormous disco ball has been hung from the ceiling and tables of food and punch have been set up on either side of the room. It's as if Johnny has already gotten the ROR house prepared for the party that he's hosting tonight. I'm not really sure how I feel about the party. It sounds like fun, but I've never been to a party before, so I dunno what to expect from it.

"Mhm, this is where we hold our parties. After all, RORs are known to be the very best hosts on campus," Johnny says with a wink in Reggie's direction before he leads us over to a door to our right and cracks it open, saying, "This is the gaming room. As you can see, we have a ping pong table, a pinball machine, an air hockey table, and several other gaming devices inside it."

"Whoa, man, take a look at this!" Javier exclaims, slipping past Johnny so he can get a better look at the room. Pink eyes twinkling, he turns to his green friend and says, "I challenge ya to a game of ping pong tonight, Reg!"

"You know that you're gonna win, but fine! After that, we're playing air hockey though because that's my favorite," Reggie tells Javier before following Johnny back out of the gaming room and into the party room again.

At this point, I'm starting to worry about getting the rooms in the ROR house confused, especially because Johnny is leading us up a tall staircase that leads to the next floor of the house. Once the four of us reach the upper floor of the ROR house, Johnny strides all of the way to the end of the hallway and points at the door there, proclaiming, "This is my room. I see no reason to show it off to you three, so let's move on to the next room in the hallway."

Feeling disappointed that I'm not going to get to see Johnny's room, my face falls and I point out, "I'd like to see your room though, boss! I'm sure that it's really preddy!"

"Yes, I know that you'd like to see it. Perhaps you will see it later," Johnny says ruefully before reaching the second room and pulling the door to it open. This room is average-sized, but is crazy looking! There is different colored paint on every wall – dark green, dark red, dark yellow and black - and there are beanbags, cushions, and all kinds of snuggly things on the floor. The posters on the wall are all pornographic, so I immediately back up, not wanting this room for myself. Johnny gives the room a frown and says, "Obviously, this room's former occupant never bothered to clean up after himself…"

"Who cares? This is an awesome room! I claim this cozy 'lil place as mine!" Reggie decides as he runs into the room at full speed and flops down on a black beanbag sitting on one side of the room. Noticing a flat screened TV on one side of the room, Reggie grins and nods, saying, "Yup, this place sure feels like home!"

"Well, in that case, this room is all yours, Reggie," Johnny says. "I'll leave you to unpack. The rest of you can come with me."

Javier, Johnny, and I leave Reggie to unpack in his new room. The three-eyed monster seems pretty psyched about his new room. His gaping mouth has curved upward into a huge smile and he's practically prancing around his new room as he unpacks his bags.

The next room that the three of us reach is much cleaner and smaller than Reggie's crazy room with the wild colored paint, posters, and cushions. This room has one small bed in the corner, white walls, and a large window on one side of the room. There's a window seat next to the window that allows the room's occupant to look out over the school grounds.

"I'll take it," Javier says almost immediately, tossing his black bag onto the bed as if doing this makes the room his. He immediately crosses over to the window seat and perches on the side of it, looking out into the night as he says, "I've always wanted one of these things. Sometimes dorm rooms can get a little stuffy for the likes of a bug. Might be nice to open the window for some fresh air at night, ya know?"

Johnny nods and says, "This room is all yours then, Javier. Come on, Chet, let's decide where you're going to stay so we can let Javier unpack. I'm sure that he'll want to do a little redecorating in here. Even if I'm not the biggest fan of the way Reggie's room is decorated, I have to admit that this room is a bit on the plain side."

I nod my head up and down vigorously, always one to immediately agree with Johnny. The two of us leave Javier and proceed along the hallway until we reach the room on the opposite end of it. While we walk along, I remind Johnny, "So you're going to give me another T-shirt, right? That other one that you gave me was the only one that I had! I tried to save it, but I guess that the wind must've known how special it was because it blew it away from me."

Johnny looks over his shoulder at me as he pushes the door to the next room open, saying, "I said that I'd give you another shirt, Chet, and a Worthington always keeps his word. What exactly do you need another shirt for though? It's not as if you're going to wear it."

"I wear shirts sometimes," I fib since I don't want to tell Johnny that I want another one of his shirts to smell. That probably would sound weird to him, wouldn't it? Well, maybe not. It's normal to want to smell good-smelling things and Johnny does smell very good!

"Hm," Johnny replies to me, deciding not to pursue the subject further as motions me into the remaining room, adding, "I hope that you like this last room because it's yours."

Excited to see what my very own room looks like, I scuttle around Johnny and into the final room. It's not as nice as the first two. The room is much smaller, but it does have a queen-sized bed in it, which will be nice and comfy! The walls are painted a shade of sherbet orange and the comforter on the bed is white. Orange and white aren't a color combination that you see all that often, but I decide that I like it.

"This is a very nice room!" I tell Johnny, already scuttling over to the bed. I flop down onto it to test out its cushiness and am pleased to find that this bed is very soft and plush. Smiling over at Johnny, I say, "The bed is very nice too! Would you like to lay on it with me?"

"I'd prefer not to," Johnny replies, sending me a weird sort of look before he starts toward the door of my new bedroom, saying, "I'll leave you to unpack your things. The party starts at eight pm and will likely go all night, so feel free to join us there if you'd like. Until then, I hope that you learn to like orange."

"You're leaving, boss?" I ask, my face immediately falling as I sit up and send a sad look in Johnny's direction. It seems as if we never get to spend much time alone together.

Johnny hesitates and takes in my forlorn expression. Sighing, he comes to a halt in my doorway and turns back to face me, saying, "I do have several things to do, but I suppose that I could spend a few more minutes here. Is there something in particular that you need or…?"

I think to myself about whether or not I need to talk to Johnny. I guess that there's really not anything that I have to talk to him about. It's just that I really like spending time with Johnny! Wishing that he would sit on the side of the bed with me and stop acting like I'm poison, I decide to admit something to the gray-furred monster that I haven't admitted to anyone before. Twisting my crab claws together, I ask Johnny, "Um, boss? What exactly happens at a party? They sound like fun and I hear that yours are the best – well, of course yours are the best – but anyway, I I've never been to one before."

Johnny looks shocked at my confession, but quickly smooths over his expression of surprise as he tells me, "Well, parties are for dancing, drinking, and sexing if you want the bare bone basics of it. Look, Chet, if you've not been to a party before, I recommend staying away from the punch. It'll be spiked and I don't want you getting sick on your first night at the ROR house."

"I'll make sure that I don't drink the punch then," I tell Johnny, making a mental note not to drink anything at the party. Realizing that Johnny must be concerned for me and that's why he told me not to drink the punch, I give him an affectionate smile and say, "Thanks for the tip, boss!"

"You don't need to thank me," Johnny replies before hesitating and going on, "If you're planning on spending the night with a girl, I would recommend bringing her up to your room instead of going at it in one of the more public rooms. A twosome can easily turn into a threesome around here. Although I host these parties, I do not hold myself responsible for what goes on at them or how drunk or drugged any of the party participants get."

My nose wrinkles at the thought of a threesome and I quickly point out, "I don't want to spend the night with a girl. You don't have to worry about that. I don't like girls much."

Truth be told, the only monster that I like-like is Johnny, but I can't tell him that. My cheeks flush as I feel Johnny's piercing violet eyes cutting into me. It's as if he's trying to read my mind and figure out what I'm thinking. I pretend that I wasn't just thinking about how I wouldn't mind spending the night with Johnny and start babbling about something random, saying, "Guess what, boss? Javier has a snow globe! Isn't that a funny thing? He doesn't seem like the snow globe type to me and I don't really see why he would steal a snow globe out of all things if he was going to steal something and…I'm not making any sense, am I?"

I trail off because Johnny is looking at me with a nonplussed expression on his face. Completely ignoring my last words, Johnny proceeds toward me and looms over me, pressing a clawed finger against my chest as he murmurs in his low tone of voice, "You're a college student, Chet. If you don't like girls, then there has to be someone else. Who is it? As the leader of this fraternity and as the owner of this house, I think that I should know who it is, don't you think?"


	5. Chapter LIII

**AN: Whoa the Heatwave is instense, in my home country, learned that the hardway during archery classes when we got sunburn... Top of that I'll finally get to go to my comic classes on monday since they were supposed to start the 8th of January.**

**Like I said ealier the fic belongs to Psychedelic Hurricane aka randallsulleylove in devianart. Monsters University belongs to both Pixar and Disney. The chapters I'm posting right now are the ones from devianart which I'm placing here in Fanfiction net. And we'll see how to continue it with other authors when we get to Chapter 58.**

* * *

**Chapter LIII**

Oh snap, this was definitely not a question that I was expecting Johnny to ask me! How can I possibly answer his question without lying straight to the Roar Omega Roar leader's face? Trying to avoid answering Johnny's straightforward question, I start clicking my right claw in agitation and avoid Johnny's piercing violet eyes as I stammer, "I didn't know that you were so interested in my love life, boss."

"I'm not interested in your love life. I didn't ask that now, did I?" Johnny inquires as he continues standing over me, his soft chest fur so close to me now that I could easily reach out and stroke it. As I gulp and shake my head nervously, Johnny continues on, "What I did ask you is if you agree with me about whether or not you ought to tell me who this certain 'someone' that you're interested in is. There is someone, isn't there, Chet?"

The black claw that was tracing its way up my chest earlier suddenly jabs at my chin, forcing it upward. I meet Johnny's sharp stare and find that I can't lie to him. Nodding sheepishly, I mumble, "Yes."

"Well then, as president of Roar Omega Roar, I think that I should know who it is," Johnny says almost saucily as he releases my chin and folds his arms over his chest, tilting his head backward as he examines me. When I say nothing and look shamefully at the ground, Johnny continues on, "You want me to guess, do you? Hm. Well, I suppose that I can engage in a little guessing game. I'm usually quite good at reading into other monsters' feelings. Shall we test out my skills now?"

"Um…only if you want to, boss," I squeak in a higher-pitched voice than usual. I don't want Johnny to guess that I'm in love with him! That would be awful! Then again, would it be awful? I know that Chip and Javier keep telling me not to fall in love with Johnny, but since I already have, maybe it would be a good thing for him to know how I really feel about him?

Johnny starts casually walking around my bed while he thinks, which makes me nervous for some reason. My claw clicks faster and I follow my idol with my one eye. After a few moments, Johnny begins to think aloud and says, "I can narrow down the selection quickly. First of all, you said that the monster isn't a girl, which leaves only male monsters in the picture. You're new to the university and most likely haven't gotten to know any other monsters other than Reggie, Javier, Chip, and myself. This certain someone is a member of Roar Omega Roar."

Uh oh, I don't like the way that Johnny just narrowed down the possibility of the hundreds of monsters on campus to only four monsters in the matter of a few seconds! I know that Johnny is smart, but I didn't know that he was this smart! Not sure if Johnny is waiting for me to speak or not, I say something that can't get me into trouble and point out, "Well, RORs are the best scarers on campus, right? Didn't you say that the other day?"

"I did say that the other day. It's good to know that someone was listening," Johnny says, sending me an appreciative look before he pauses at my bedside and says, "I don't think that Reggie is your type. He's a good scarer, but he's too rambunctious and doesn't know how to calm down. I'd say possibly Javier, but it's obvious to the world that he's more interested in Reggie than in anything else. That leaves the possibilities of either Chip or me." Johnny mulls this over before fixing me with an intense look, pressing, "Am I right so far?"

"Yes, boss," I reply quietly, my crab claw clicking furiously at this point and my maroon cheeks blushing an even deeper shade of maroon as I try to avoid Johnny's gaze. He already knows that I'm in love with him, doesn't he? What is he going to say about it? Will he break my heart just like Javier and Chip predicted earlier?

"Hm," Johnny thinks, stopping directly by my side. He practically purrs into my ear as he continues on, "Well, you seem to have taken a liking to Chip seeing as I've noticed you talking to him alone on several occasions. Then again, you seem to have a thing for smelling me and my shirts. There's also the fact that some of your comments toward me border on the line of flirtation. Regardless, I'm going to say Chip since he's the kind, caring member of our group. If someone needs an understanding, patient monster in his life, that someone would be you. So tell me, is it Chip?"

Everything that Johnny has said is true up to his guess. I do like Chip and I talk to him alone sometimes because Chip is the only one patient enough to explain things like wet dreams and lovemaking to me that mommy and daddy never bothered to explain to me. This doesn't mean that I'm in love with Chip though. My claw constantly clicks as I try to think about what to say next. Should I admit to Johnny that I love him? No, I can't! I'm not really that shy, but something about Johnny makes me feel this way.

"Uh…yes! Yes, it's Chip," I say a little too enthusiastically. In fact, my voice sounds hollow and fake even to my own ears. That's a bad sign! Trying to act a little guiltier over the fact that I supposedly like Chip, I try to look sorry for my words and ask, "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes, I'm upset, but it's not because of what you just said, it's because you're lying to me. Do you want to know how I can tell that you're lying to me?" Johnny asks, his voice edged with danger as he fixes me with dark eyes. Knowing that I've been caught, I nod slightly. Putting a hand on my crab claw, Johnny forces it to stop clicking and says, "This, Chet. This little claw of yours is what gives your fibbing away. Might want to work on learning to control it."

"Oh, okay. I…I'm sowwy," I apologize, not really sure if I'm apologizing for clicking my crab claw, for lying about liking Chip, for loving Johnny, or for all three things.

Johnny's expression softens slightly at my apology and he replies, "That's alright, Chet, but this leaves us with a certain matter to discuss, don't you think?"

At Johnny's words, I shift uncomfortably on the bed. Johnny seems to keep hinting toward the fact that I love him, but he hasn't actually made me speak those three special words to him just yet. It's like he doesn't want to hear that I love him. Trying not to click my crab claw, which is hard to do since it's a really bad habit of mine, I decide to play dumb and say, "A certain matter to discuss? Like what?"

Johnny gives me the don't-play-dumb look and opens his mouth. Luckily, before Johnny can say anything further, a familiar voice calls out from somewhere down the hallway, "Hey Johnny, are you around? Carrie Williams and Britney Davis are here and want to talk to the host. Apparently, they don't think much of me."

Johnny and I both turn at the sound of Chip's voice coming from the hallway. Johnny sighs and actually looks annoyed at Chip's words. Sighing, he straightens up and admits, "I should go see what Miss Williams has to complain about other than the fact that I'm not the main attraction of the party…yet." Johnny gives me a fanged smile and starts toward the door before turning back to me, suddenly very serious as he says, "Chet? One more thing. Although all five of us are members of Roar Omega Roar, that doesn't put all five of us in the same league. Just because we're compatible as teammates doesn't mean that we're compatible as lovers. I'm sure that you understand what I mean."

With that said, Johnny strides through my bedroom door, leaving me sitting on my white comforter all alone with my thoughts. I'm actually not quite sure what Johnny meant, but I can guess that he meant that he's "out of my league" as he put it. This is actually a good point. Johnny is far out of my league. He's amazing, talented, and all that I'll never be. It's stupid that I love him, but I can't help it! Johnny is my hero.

I sit upstairs in my new room by myself for a few hours. It's ten pm when I decide to join the party. I'm not really in the partying mood, but I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing. I unpacked my things a long time ago and now I'm bored. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on Johnny and the PNKs at the party.

As I drop to the ground and scuttle across the room to my bedroom door still trying not to think too hard about what Johnny told me earlier because his words make something in my chest ache, I wonder what this party will be like. I've seen parties on TV before, but I've never actually been to a real party before. Going to a party makes me excited and nervous. Johnny told me to make sure that I don't drink the punch, so I'll remember not to do that. I don't know anything else about the party though. What if I say or do the wrong thing?

At this point, I find myself at the top of the staircase. Loud rock 'n roll music pulses through the party room and practically causes the entire ROR house to convulse. I like the loud music and almost immediately find myself tapping a crab leg to the beat. Drawn to the tune, I scuttle down the staircase and pause halfway down it with my jaw dropped. I expected the party to be a big one, but I didn't expect it to be this big! Monsters of all different colors, shapes, and sizes are dancing, chatting, or eating in the party room. The large disco ball shimmers brightly and throws the dim lighting across the room at odd angles. I decide that I want to be a part of this party and hurry down the stairs until I'm in the middle of the mass of twisting and turning monster bodies.

Now that I'm here at the party, I've just realized one important thing. I have no idea where Johnny is! I don't see him or the PNK girls anywhere. Frowning, I tap the monster closest to me and call out to him, "Have you seen Johnny? You know, Johnny Worthington III? I need to find him!"

The monster that I'm trying to talk to either doesn't hear me or decides to ignore me because he doesn't answer my question and just keeps on dancing. Hm. I guess that I'm going to have to find Johnny all on my own! I start threading my way through the dancing monster bodies, looking for Johnny or one of my ROR brothers. After all, they might have seen Johnny and I know that they won't ignore me like that other rude monster just did!

The first ROR monster that I find is Chip. He's leaning against the wall in the party room with two girls to his right and one girl to his left. Chip might think that he's not too popular with girls, but it seems to me that they really like his company! All three of them seem to be hanging on his every word. It looks to me that they're all into that goth thing because they're all decked out in black and piercings. Oh well, enough about the girls. I'm not here about them; I'm here to figure out where Johnny is.

"Chip!" I call out, frantically waving a crab claw at him to get his attention. "Chip, have you seen Johnny?"

Chip, who's been drinking from a plastic red cup, looks up at me a little dazedly before replying, "Johnny? No, not recently. I saw him earlier with some of the PNKs, but I haven't seen him since then. Sorry. Is there something that you need?"

"Um…yeah! He promised me another T-shirt, but he never gave it to me," I tell Chip the first thing that comes to my mind. It sounds like a good enough reason to need to find Johnny in my opinion. The girls surrounding Chip give me weird looks, but I ignore them and wave to Chip before moving on, saying, "Guess I'll just have to keep looking!"

Chip nods distractedly and wraps his arm around one of the girl's shoulders, immediately causing her to blush and giggle. Feeling kind of out of place and lost at this party without Johnny around, I continue weaving my way through the crowd until I find another familiar figure. Although this girl isn't a member of ROR, I recognize her as the purple-haired HSS girl that Javier slept with not all that long ago. Hey, maybe she knows where Johnny is!

Since the girl is pretty close by, I scurry up to her and smile a friendly smile at her before saying, "Hi Suzy! It's nice to see you here at Johnny's party! I didn't know if you would come or not. Then again, who wouldn't want to come to Johnny's party, right? Johnny hosts the best parties after all! The only problem is that I can't find Johnny."

Suzy gives me a long look through her lined eyes and blinks at me twice before asking, "Um, do I know you?"

"Maybe?" I shrug before saying, "You know my roomie though! He's Javier Rios. But anyway, do you know where Johnny is? I can't believe that he'd disappear from his own party!"

"I have no clue where he is," Suzy replies carelessly as she edges toward one of the tables stacked with food and drinks on it.

"Oh, okay," I reply in a depressed manner before realizing that there's still the game room and the living room to search for Johnny in. Brightening at this though, I add a little more happily, "Bye, Suzy! Enjoy the party!"

"Yeah, thanks," the purple-haired monster says before she adds dryly, "By the way, it's Susan, not Suzy."

Oopsy, I really did think that I had Susan's name right! I guess not though. I turn back around to apologize to her for calling her Suzy all night, but end up getting distracted when I bump into a monster holding a red cup standing next to me. The impact of our collision causes the monster to spill his glass of whatever is in the red cup all over the girl next to him. Her shirt immediately gets stained crimson and clings to her body. The monster next to her who spilled the punch immediately turns to me with a murderous glare.

"Uh, oops! Sowwy, that was an accident!" I say before forging onward through the crowd before the monster can yell at me. So far, I've decided that I only like Johnny's parties when Johnny is actually a part of them. Where could he possibly be?


End file.
